User blog:IFosterI/Oishii.
If you think this had something to do with the song, then here. So, I posted a message on ''someone's ''message wall (Not you, Someone.), and I noticed on how much control I had on this wiki. Absolutely nothing. Now, being the older sibling in my family, stuipd Oshee and Abbey ruining the Oishii name I found out that my older brother control powers were kicking in. I mean, I just left a friendly message on the message wall, saying about what someone did, that was bad. And hell, the admins' messages were shorter than mine. I found out that my power in my family, is taking control on the wiki as well. Of course I have to care about my sister(s), and all that, but the conversation, "I was here before you", "I was born before you" really won't work out on the wiki, meaning that I really can not say things that an older brother would say to his younger siblings, due to people being WAY older than me here, but not everybody....... I amthe only one in the Oishii family that hasn't had a warning to be blocked, and that is not a good thing. For my siblings. They were just doing what little siblings do, and then got warned not to do it. I mean, they aren't even all that younger than me. 7-The-Great is dead, the name ya dipwads, and I don't want any accounts getting deleted. I mean, I got known on this wiki for ranting about a letter, Oshee got known by her username, and Abbey got known by.......I mean, she is only known for claiming that she sleeps in my basement. Now, all this has got me thinking, that I am talking like I'm an admin. Now, I do not wanna be an admin, at least not yet. Because by the end of 2017, then I would most likely meet the criteria. 500 edits? I'm only at 400. 6 months? I was only on here for like 1 1/2. A kind person? Now, I really do not think that I was a kind person at the start, but, if future me wants to be an admin, then I gotta get my kindness together. Regularly active? Yep. Never been blocked? No sir. 1 or fewer warnings? I have none! Great grammar? i iz gud withh gremers. Yay, I have meet 4/7 of the criteria. I wonder if you could get blocked as an admin. So, I guess that's my new year's resolution. To be an admin by the end of the year. And for that, I will say "good luck" to myself, because I probably will not make it past the 1st stage. I would totally understand if nobody votes for me. Now, I know that being an admin is a responsibility, meaning that I need to delete irrevevant posts, and block people if nessesary, but I guess it all leads back to one thing: I am the older Oishii. Category:Blog posts